The present invention relates to a coating device for a paper web using an applicator roll, and particularly to means for applying a uniform coating layer onto the web on the backing roll. Such a coating device is known from EP 403845. In this connection, the applicator roll is frequently also referred to as a scoop roll, since the coating composition is, so to speak, scooped out of a reservoir and fed to the backup roll in the region of the application slot where the backup roll conducts the web of material to be coated, which generally consists of paper or cardboard. In this connection, only a predosing is effected in the applicator slot so that a doctor element is generally also provided later on on the same backup roll on the web of material in order to effect the final dosaging. The disadvantages of this device become particularly clear with high speeds of the web of more than about 800 meters per minute, so that said patent describes an improved arrangement which does away with the applicator roll. The problems which arise in this connection have, however, also not been completely solved as yet.